


A Trip to the Hospital

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	A Trip to the Hospital

“Hey so I’m 99% sure I can’t come to work tomorrow.” you hit send and it takes four seconds for Ryan to respon.   
“What why?”   
“I might be in the hospital.” Ryan doesn't respond. Fifteen minutes later the nurse comes into check in on you.   
“There’s a man out in the waiting room who badly wants to see you. We told him he can’t come in but he refuses to leave.”   
“He’s a really close friend, can you let him in please?” The nurse nodes and leaves.  
“What happened?” Ryan asks when he walks in.   
“Glad to see you too Ryan.” you say jokingly but you can tell by the look on his face he’s to worried about you for joking around.   
“Look I’m fine just a broken arm, a broken rib, and their only keeping me overnight in case I have a concussion.” Ryan pulls the chair from the wall next to the bed and sits down.  
“Ok but what happened?”   
“I was driving home and some drunk guy was going way too fast and drive his car straight into mine.” You can tell Ryan pissed at the driver so you grab his hand.   
“Ry I’m here, I’m going to be fine.”   
“But you could have been killed. Also why isn’t your boyfriend here?”   
“Ryan you know why.”   
“You didn’t even try to call him did you?”   
“Ryan he’s at work I wasn’t going to text him if text him if he wasn’t going to check his phone.” At this Ryan stood up and starts pacing.   
“He’s an idiot you know.”   
“Ryan!”   
“If I was your boyfriend you’d come first not my job. I wouldn’t get mad at you just for texting me at me at work or coming to visit me. I would want you to because you brighten up my day.”   
“Ry.” you says in an almost a whisper. At this he stops pacing to look at you.   
“Sorry forget I said anything.” Ran says before leaving.

Ryan drove straight to the TV station He doesn't want you to be in the hospital by yourself but he can’t be with you right now. He loves you so much and hates to have to see you hurt. Ryan walks straight into your boyfriend’s office despite the fact that the secretary told him he couldn't go in.  
“Ran what the fuck.” Your boyfriend says as Ryan storms in.   
“Your girlfriend is in the hospital but won’t text you to tell you that because you care more about your job than her.”   
“That’s not true.”   
“That Bullshit and you know it.” Ryan doesn't know how but his words are coming out even unlike the anger he feels towards the man in front of him. “You’ve repeatedly forgotten her birthday and your anniversary because the job comes first.”   
“Ryan I’ll ask you nicely only once leave now.”   
“Ok but you better go see her right now or break up with her. She deserves better.”   
“Why the fuck do you care? If I break up with her it won’t mean she’ll run to you.” Ran walks away.

You haven’t seen Ran in a week. He seems to avoiding you at work. You’re still banged up and have a cast on your left arm. You walk passed the AH office and notice the recording light is on. You open the door knowing it will be harder for Ryan to avoid you.  
“Hey it;s Y/N still in the cast I see.” Jack says as you walk in. Ryan looks at you. You smile and wave before sitting down on the couch.  
As soon as they're done filming you walk over to Ryan’s desk.   
“We need to talk Ryan.” he stands up and you both walk into the hallway. “Ryan why have you been avoiding me?” You asks as soon as the door closes behind you two. He doesn't make eye contact with you.  
“I thought you’d be pretty pissed at me after leaving you at the hospital.” he says his even but slightly quieter than normal.   
“Ry” you say as you lean into kiss him on the cheek. “I could never stay mad at you.” He looks up at you finally and it’s clear from the look in his eyes that he has stop worrying as much.  
“So how mad is your boyfriend at me?”   
“We broke up.”   
“Wait really?”   
“Yeah but I broke up with him. He came to visit me in the hospital after work and spent the whole time complaining about how about how you had demanded he break up with me. I realized I didn’t love him anymore and so I ended it.”   
“What made you realize that?” Ryan asks and the smile on your face gets bigger.   
“Some guy cm into my hospital room and told me I brighten up his day and in that moment I wish I had kissed him.” You kiss Ryan on the lips and he pulls you closer to deepen the kiss. One of his hands moves to the back of your neck as the other moves to your waist. You pull away.   
“Sorry my arm is starting to hurt from being sandwiched in between us.” Ryan laughs and kisses your forehead.   
“Sorry about that do you wanna go out with me for some lunch?”   
“I thought you’d never asked.” you say as Ryan takes you right hand in his. I love you Y/N.”   
“I love you too Ry”


End file.
